First Days of School
by Alpha female 01
Summary: After spring break, Chrys is doing her first day of school, but one problem she can't say that she's a mutant or use her powers. Why is Kurt so insecure about this? Will she be treat like an equal? I own Chrys part of my Xmen evo series
1. Chapter 1

**First Days of School**

Kurt bit his lip as his eyes were planted at the door of the classroom with worried eyes. His holograph covered fingers used the writing utensil in his hand to tap on his wooden desk. The German teacher spoke to the class but to Kurt it went through one ear and out the other, knowing that this was the day. The day that Chrys was first starting in a real school. He hadn't seen her all morning and the camouflaged mutant was worried even though yesterday the bush haired female was finally out of her shell when it came to human mutants.

That didn't stop him from worrying for her. The X-men had all agreed that it would be better for no one to know that she was mutant. Though Chrys had protested at the notion, said that it was pretty much the same as being hidden. However after much negotiation (four hours to be exact) she finally gave into the plan with a heavy heart. He knew she didn't like the fact that she was hiding again but at least she's going to try.

Suddenly, a girl came bursting inside of the German class with deep heaving breathes, holding a tardy slip in her hand. Her hair was slightly puffy with naturally curly black hair against her skin was browned a dark caramel color like she was Latino. Her eyes, however, were a brilliant blue hue that shined in the artificial lights in the room. Her wardrobe was almost all black if it weren't for the shining green recycle symbol on her tank top, even her backpack was black. Around her neck was a pair of large head phones that were meant block out anything and everything. Her pants were baggy on her legs making the ends brag but it was still attached to her hips.

"Hello", said the teacher with uncertainty looking at the strange girl barging into her class like a herd of buffalo were on her tail.

"Uh…Sorry", the teen said in a cool attitude, "I have a pass." The new student handed her the paper in her hand and stood there with unreadable eyes. Kurt felt a familiar vibe from the curly haired female in the front of the room. The way she moved and talked seemed too familiar for comfort; he tried to scan the stranger over but just didn't recognize her. The teacher read the note and stood with authority in her eyes.

"Class," she proclaimed, "we have a new student with us. She just moved here from Evergreen, Maine. Her name is Chrysanthemum Violet Xavier." Lightening struck the blue tailed mutant's with an electrifying shock when her name was spoken. That couldn't be right, Chrys was a music loving, angry, trash-talking, kind, anti-social, fiery, somewhat dark, vegetarian mutant that looked like a bush with legs.

"Just Chrys", corrected secret mutant placing her hands in her pockets.

"Well, Miss Xavier", replied the teacher sitting back down, "You can sit right next to Mr. Wagner." With a nod, Chrys made her way to the desk beside Kurt settled her things under it and sat in the chair of the desk. He looked at her in bewilderment not at all seeing that bush haired girl he had seen the day before. Chrys glanced beside her to see the young man next her still shocked by her transformation and smiled at him.

"Hey, I don't believe we properly met before, I'm Chrys. You're Kurt Wagner right? From the Xavier Institute", asked Chrys with a knowing smirk, much like Doc smiled. Kurt chuckled at the act, she was completely into it wasn't she? "My adoptive uncle has told me so much about the Institute. I'm sure Uncle Charles has spoken of me as well?"

'Vight! The cover story', the blue furred male mentally smacked himself in the forehead. They had all agreed one giving her a cover story to explain why she was anywhere near the mutants of the school. It stated that, Chrys wanted to good to a normal school since she was homeschooled all her life and the schools at the town she was at previously were bad. Professor Xavier was part of her father's adoptive family and came to go to a good high school for the rest of the year. As well as, her father and herself did not have any mutant jeans. "Yeah", replied Kurt, "He said you vould be here for ze rest of your high school years."

The lie worked perfectly seeing people spoke to her like a normal person but Kurt felt something in the pit of his stomach. It only happened when a guy looked at her with those lustful eyes and hungry smiles. Thanks goodness, the new mutant was aware of the dangers of high school but for some reason he still felt a burning inside of him in a merciless flame. The rest of the day went on rather smoothly. Well maybe not, every time she tried to hang out with the Xavier students she was always dragged away from them and scolded by the rest of the student body to not even speak to them.

At lunch was probably the most bizarre of the whole day. Chrys looked around lunch room seeing only meat on the menu not so much as a salad was there. Her disguised eyes went to the lunch she packed, she found herself grateful that she had packed it. She turned to the lunch room tables seeing how the whole room looked at her with awaiting eyes, observing her every move. 'Weird', she thought as she looked at the faces. Her disguised eyes looked at the Mutant table with a small smile on her face. Until she saw everyone else looking at her with glares that shined like a pack of wolves. Kurt saw this and mouthed to her, "You shouldn't sit next to us during lunch."

Chrys didn't like the fact that she couldn't sit with her friends but she knew it had to be done. The new student hung her head and moved to doors leading outside of lunchroom and into the open field of the school.

* * *

><p>Polls are open til the story ends. P.S. I'm back bitches LOL 3<p> 


	2. Monday lunch

**Monday lunch**

Rahne watched as the secret mutant walked out the door with a heavy head. The other hidden mutant moved the food around with his fork; the she-wolf saw the frown like a beacon. He seemed to think to himself about how life was going to be now with Chys in their lives. She knew little about the girl other than the fact that she looks like a bush with green, but Kurt seemed to be rather fond of the girl. Rahne was no empath or telepath but a fool could see the two trusted each other. "What are ya thinkin' about laddy", she said with her Scottish accent.

Kurt looked up with a nervous look on her face, "Oh, uh, nozing." If he wasn't covered by the image inducer, you could probably see him go slightly red in the face. Kitty smirked at the fuzz ball and Lance was no better at the twitch of his mouth, 'Oh no.' Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth was in a wince as he tried to control his tail from moving. "Vhat", asked the demon looking mutant lying back in chair as though he was cornered.

"Like, you were totally thinking about like Chrys weren't you", it sounded more like a statement than a question as butterflies fluttered against the wall of his seemingly endless stomach. He could only try to keep a straight face while shaking his head at them for asking him the questions passing through their air. Suddenly an up roar came to the lunch room, everyone seemed to be interested at what was going on outside. The small table walked over to the window to see quite the sight to behold.

_Back with Chrys_

Lunch was exceptionally quiet she noted while eating her apple. In her opinion, so far the outside world was without a shadow of a doubt the weirdest place ever. Now that all of her advanced social training was finished everything else was a breeze, although she didn't exactly like the attention she was being given. It was as though she was a new exhibit to a freak show, how Chrys wished that she could step into the school in her own skin? It felt better. The disguised girl lied against the tree trunk staying hidden beneath the leaves and branches.

In her element she felt good with small things keeping her in peace and one with the things around her, 'Wow, now I sound like Xing.' Chrys shook her head at thought of that Zen crane telling her about the ways of tranquility. Her mismatched eyes looked down at her watch then at the schedule in her hand, six more minutes till class started again. Out of nowhere her mind flashed to Kurt and his smiling face, the bush haired girl let out a slight blush in her face.

She couldn't stop thinking about the blue fuzz ball since that day Kurt comforted her in her bedroom. It felt so right to be there, in his arms have him hold her like she was the only thing that mattered. 'Stop that', she mentally shouted shaking her head with a ridiculous look on her masked face, 'you know he was just comforting you like a good friend should.'

"Not like he would think of me like that", the wild child mused out loud. Why have these thoughts at all?

"Stop", cried a voice from below in the schoolyard in protest filled the air and she looked out through the branches to see what it was. Her gaze flew through the outside like a scanner in space, soon she found a group of teenagers crowding a young male with taunting grins on their faces. "Look man I don't need the trouble", the guy was fairly tall and looked like he could hold his own against those punks.

'Damn my personality', cursing in her vegetarian mind before getting out of the shadows of the tree and walking towards them. The vine haired girl seemed to be unnoticed by the male being too into their conversation. She soon took in every aspect of the high school boys starting with the source of that smell that made her almost vomit. His skin was pale white and his fingernails were a sickening yellow like his stained teeth. His brunette locks were untamed and shaggy. She didn't even want to think about the last time that boy bathed at all.

The large male towered over the other guys like a boulder with his large body. His skin was a healthy shade for a white person to have in general although he seemed to have a bit of a tan. In her personal opinion, he looked like a normal school bully that she had seen in those anti bullying videos. His voice seemed a little uneducated and deep, screaming trouble to me.

One of them that appeared to be the leader of the group was, she had to admit, good looking and sharp. His build was a rather slim muscular form that was complimented well with his bark brown shirt and skinny jeans. His skin was a bit paler than normal but she couldn't talk, her real skin was green. His hair was so white it would blend right in with the clouds above them. He almost spoke too fast for the new girl to comprehend, she wasn't all too sure she wanted to.

The one being victimized stood strong against all three of the bullies, glaring at them through almost black eyes and baring teeth. His tan hands clutching them in a fist flashing white knuckles at the opponent and feet firmly pressed to the ground, ready to fight against them all. His entire body language screamed battle for dominance; Chrys shook her head at the behavior. Finally Chrys spoke in a rather bored voice, "You know you don't have to fight for whatever it is you're fighting for."

The males all turned to the new kid's direction with confused looks on all of their faces. The shortest of the group started to speak in an uneducated tone, "Yo, it ain't any of your business, doll. So why dontcha just run along now?"

'What did he just call me', Chrys thought angrily as she gritted her teeth. However no matter how angry she was, she needed to have a leveled head, "Well I most certainly don't think violence is going to solve anything. Now why don't we get along with our lives and get to lunch?" Suddenly he leaped out at the hidden mutant like an amphibian only to be avoided smoothly and kicked in the behind for good measure. After that, the large one came charging at her like a locomotive, how many times had she seen this move before. It wasn't long till the entire school came out of the lunchroom with chants of encouragement.

The chants never died in the long run until it met the finish line, "What is all of this?"

* * *

><p>Polls are open till the stories done so pick your fav idea. R&amp;R<p> 


	3. The Office

**The Office**

'Well this is a suck-ish first day', the secret mutant thought as she waited for her turn to get a speech about how violence was not the answer. Not a scratch on her was found on her though they thought they might and thank goodness no one was hurt. Chrys then heard the sound of a door opening next to her which indicated that she was next to be spoken to. She stood up seeing the smelly boy named Toad trying to look cool and walk out before she replaced him in the room.

The room was relatively big, well, big enough. The principal stood facing the window, his hands folded on the plane of his lower back like he was think about what he was going to say. Yeah right, he probably has told the same speech to everyone caused trouble in the school. His words were too rehearsed to be anywhere near original there for passing through one ear and out the other. Apparently she got off easy since this is her first day and got two days of detention with the rest of the people involved with the fight.

"See ya", she dismissed herself from the room. She had her detention slip and tardy slip in her pocket while my right hand was filled with the handle of her backpack. She placed her headphones over her ears and wondered through the locker cover halls and to her next class. Chemistry, room 6H, she looked around the empty place and looked at the first door which was 9D. 'Great no one in the hallway to help her find her way', she thought scratching the back of her head.

Soon a person came from one of the rooms and faced her with deep brown eyes. The nymph looking mutant remembered him as Lance the bad boy boyfriend of Kitty. His medium length hair and bangs were messy but was not an untamed brown mess. He had a good muscular build on him and with his tall height he didn't seem like an overpowering body builder but he looked as though he could stand his own in a fight.

He wore a black t-shirt under a brownish leather vest and a pair of skinny blue jeans with black 'bad boy' gloves. He was definitely a strong contrast to Kitty who seemed like the picture of innocence and positive manners. Chrys took her headphones off when she saw him waved his hand in greeting. "Hey Chrisy", he greeted as he walked towards her.

"Just Chrys", she corrected, how she hated that nickname when she was in the forest and it hadn't changed here. "Lance, can you help me? I need to find room 6H." He nodded in reply before looking at her schedule to fully understand it. The question kept buzzing in my mind like a bee wanting honey from a stubborn flower. How did this bad boy delinquent get with a goody two shoes like Kitty Pryde?

"Yeah it's the last one door on the left of the gym", he directed, "I can walk you if you want." Chrys nodded her head at the walking earthquake and started to follow him. It seemed quite for a moment the only thing making sound was the taps of their feet and the lectures of the teachers. "So", Lance trailed off trying to make conversation, "what did you get for the fight?" He seemed to be slightly amused that the disguised mutant got in trouble on her first day, honestly so was she.

"I got off easy", she replied indifferently, "got two days with the Brotherhood in detention."

"Gee that's smart", noted the former Brotherhood member, "Putting you in a room full of the people you got in a fight with." Chrys nodded in agreement, it was rather illogical for her to be in the same room as all the Brotherhood of Mutants members. Soon they reached the Chemistry lab without fail and they went their separate ways, but not until Lance said one more thing, "Chrys, make sure you don't get in too much trouble." Before the new student could reply with a witty response the former troublemaker was gone.

Chrys sighed at the silence before entering the room that was supposedly the chem lab. Her expression was blank, showing no emotion, acting as cool as she could. She handed in her tardy slip to the teacher before being dismissed to sit next to someone named Rex in the back. When she looked over at the back of the class, she saw the guy from earlier staring at you with wide eyes filled with surprise. I walked over to my seat while I looked down to the piece of furniture. People talked in the back like they thought no one could hear them, speak ill of mutants.

They were talking about how mutants were nothing more than animals that thought they were better than everyone else. Now that was just plain insulting, she had lived with mutant animals and they were kind with no prejudice of the fact she was a human mutant. The forest dweller glared at the comments being made about her friends and her, clenching her fist with enough force to potentially snap the pencil. Her eye twitched in annoyance and a scowl formed on her lips the more vile things said.

How she wished she could punch them in the face right then but that would only encourage the violence of mutants. Chrys found on her table a folded piece of paper that said _'for Chris from Rex'_. The note raised her eyebrow, it must be for some party or something for him to talk to his friend. Chrys looked at Rex and he simply motioned her to open it, making her confusion spike a few levels. Why would the gangster dresses boy want give her a note? Nevertheless she opened it and was met with a greeting, _'Hey Chris thanks for saving my ass for those guys.'_ Oh, it was a thank you for saving his neck that was to be expected.

She wrote back to him saying it was no problem at all and that it was spelt C-H-R-Y-S, then continued her work at the class. Suddenly Kurt walked into the room with a bathroom pass in his disguised hand and confusion on his face. Suddenly the teacher said for her mutant friend to sit on the floor where his supplies were _coincidently_ on the floor by the chemical. 'That's not fair to him', she volunteered to leave her seat but was told otherwise. Then one thing lead to another and once again she was in the principal's office, now for refusing a direct order from a teacher.

* * *

><p>Polls are open if you want your fav story to be picked then you better pick on the polls. R&amp;R<p> 


	4. This is Punishment?

**This is a Punishment?**

It was finally the end of the day and Chrys found herself in another situation with the Professor in his office. How many times does she have to go a office in a single day? Nevertheless, the now green skinned girl stepped in through the oak doors to meet all the mentors of the school by his side. Logan had his arms crossed at the nymph looking child that had caused so much trouble in one day. Ooro glared at the new child of the Institute for causing such a fuss at the school even if it was for good intentions.

Chrys could feel a tension in the fancy looking room as she stood in front of the three older people of the school in the room. Chrys couldn't truly understand why she got in trouble for protecting another from getting his ass kicked. She just had so much to learn about the world outside of the forest that she had lived in for almost her life. The new girl in the room stood in front of the counsel with a slight feeling of butterflies in her stomach sent shivers through her being, "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Yes," replied the older man in the wheel chair, he put his elbows on his desk putting his hands in a thoughtful position before he spoke again. "I had received a phone call today about a conflict between a few of the Brotherhood students", explained the telepath sternly, he received a nod from the new student under his wing. "You understand that you as well as any other student in a situation like yours is to be punished", asked Xavier coolly. Chrys gulped a small portion of saliva down her throat in nervousness, ready for whatever punishment was put upon her.

"Yes Professor, I understand completely", answered the leaf haired girl. Before he could say her sentence, a blue fuzz ball landed on top of the mismatch eyed vegetarian with a large thud. "KURT, WHAT THE FUCK", yelled Chrys, unknowingly growing poison ivy from the plant pot behind her. Kurt smirked at the annoyed nymph, who stood looking very pissed off, until he felt a itching on his leg. He looked down to see the infectious plant in his pant leg and felt the vine wrap around his dog like leg. Three leaves poking out the seams of the pants, allowing him to recognize the species of plant it was.

"Chrys did you have to do zat to have me get your point", asked the itching Kurt scratching the infected area with his three fingered hands. Chrys smirked at his actions from her spot next to him retracting her merciless vine from his leg. Kurt knew he shouldn't have scratched but it itched so bad that it was hard to ignore, even his fur itched at him. Did she have to rub those leaves into his fur and skin or was she just getting pay back for listening in on the conversation? "Zis is going to take veeks to get out", commented the blue furred elf as he stood up.

"Well than maybe you should think about before listening in on other peoples' conversation", she suggested turning the ivy to its original species. Lately, Kurt had used the pranks on her from putting soil in her bed to dumping water on her. Sure she secretly liked having attention on her from the spade-tip tailed mutant but this kind of attention was not appreciated. A nice conversation would be good enough for her, but this was just plain ridiculous. At least, the nerves were slightly eased thanks to the golden eyed boy next to her, "So if I may be so bold as to ask what my punishment?"

The wheelchair bound man nodded at her and said in a usual calm voice, "It is always the choice of the student which punishment is put upon them for you it will be no different. You can either clean the mansion for one month, that includes the greenhouse and X-jet after school or you can have two weeks training with Logan after school." Chrys raised her green grass brow to the options put in front of her and didn't give a second thought to her answer, seeing the only good option. How bad can a little extra training be, anyway?

"Training with Logan", decided the red and blue eyed mutant as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kurt gasped at her bad choice with worried eyes and came up with different scenarios in his mind, most of them ending with her grave or in a coma. He was sure that she had been in that forest far too long to enjoy training; then again she never trained with Wolverine before. Someone should have warned her about that before anything else, she is in for it. "When do we start", she asked with a relieved smile on her lips.

"You may start tomorrow", spoke Xavier, knowing she had made her choice and she wasn't changing her mind. Chrysanthemum nodded her head to the owner of the house and left the room, dragging a panicking Kurt by the hand with her light green skinned one. The doors closed behind them both and silence blanketed the hallway they resided in at the moment.

Chrys was the first to break the silence before her companion could, "Let's go get some ointment for your leg." Kurt looked down at their interlocked fingers in a hidden awe, obediently walking with her not saying a word in response. It didn't send fireworks to his system, electrocute him to cloud nine, or make his heart flutter like a butterfly in the spring but the look of their hands joined sent a small smile to his face. The colors just seemed to contrast from each other like ink on a leaf but something about it made him happy to see such a simple site.

Soon they arrived in the sick bay, Chrys tried to find the lotion for the rash on her elf-looking friend who broke the trance that Kurt was under. 'Vhat is wrong with me', he asked himself before talking to his inhuman looking friend.


	5. Worrying Kurt

**Worrying Kurt**

Chrys was all that was on his mind like Prof. Xaiver when he speaks through telepathy, there was no wondering he couldn't get his work done. The demon looking mutant played with his spaded tail swaying from to and fro in front of his blue fur covered face to past the time in his boredom. How was she doing right now? Was there anything wrong with the training? The most important of all of the in his German speaking mind was the largest one of them all. Why weren't there any alarm of someone getting hurt? It had been three days already. Kurt knew that Chrys was already struggling with fitting in the life of normal human from what happened that day.

_Flashback_

The assignment was to write ones opinion on the mutant debate about the laws of the United States being affective for all people humans and mutants. The students were allowed to read the conclusion of the overnight essay but when Chrys to speak her mind about such issues a student threw their food at the secret mutant, which was joined by cold coffee. It flew through the air and its contents splashed all around her clothes that stained her clothes as well as ruined her reports to the last letter. The rage was evident in her disguised blue eyes as she commanded for the vines on the ground to the windows in at a snail's pace.

Chrys took a long deep breath and sat in her seat while the crowd of students laughed at her with cruel chuckles that snapped like whips. This just gave her an unsettling boiling in her stomach. Later Kurt found the nymph like creature in the tree in the school's main yard far away from the judging eyes of their peers. Since no one else was there and the branches camouflaged her from the world that had left her in the greenery and mud as a child, she sat on a branch looking up at a bird that had silently landed on her knee.

Her food was in her lap some were matching her skin tone others had different colors of the spectrum. He noticed that her breathing was off by a few marks. When he teleported himself to his friend making the bird soar to the other way of the two inhuman looking mutants. The smoke soon passed her vision gave her blue haired friend a cross between a dreamy and a nightmarish feeling around her. He had turned off his image inducer and came to her in the most comfortable setting he could give her. However something wasn't right, she just couldn't put her finger on it. What was this lump in her throat and this beat in her chest?

She wasn't scared of him, Chrys had no reason to be afraid of him… but then why was she showing symptoms that she knew as fear? Kurt stared at her as the smoke of his power disappeared into the atmosphere seeing something he never thought he would think of her. The she-mutant's mix matched eyes seemed to sparkle and shine in the gases of black and red, making the effect that they were glowing in bloody shadows. He could still smell her perfume mixed with his, it made him feel intoxicated with instinct covering itself at the front of his mind.

The smoke cleared showing their current position they shared with each other, if their minds were in a chaotic mess then they were in a disaster now. Her eyes widened at how close he had gotten to her was turning her from a leaf of neutrality into a tomato of embarrassment while he could still hide his own with his fur. She had opened her legs to let her food have space, now it was occupied with Kurt's body leaving not much room for error in his dog like step. He had lost his balance landing his three digit hands on the trunk with their faces being only so far from the other.

Breath lingered next to one another moving as their owners' refused to move in any way to create space between them. Kurt was the first to break the long stare that was sending him to a land of blank thoughts by moving away from her slightly rewarding them both with air between them. The spaded tailed boy was about to speak when she turned on her image inducer quickly and fleeing the scene as if the tree were on fire. The demon looking mutant stared off trying to make him break farther away from this spell that was casted over him.

_End of Flashback_

What was happening to him? Why was she all that was on his mind? Well next to the fact that he was starting to get hungry and bored, she was the only thing on his mind. Suddenly the door opened revealing Scott coming in completely exhausted from what ever it was that he was doing previously. The man known as Cyclops flopping straight on to his bed with a thud and groan. "Hey Scott", said Kurt in question, he received a grunt from the laser eyed male before continuing on with his question. "Have you seen Chrys since ze ride from school?" Scott shook his head and turned his head away from the mattress in the direction of his German-speaking friend.

"Isn't she in the training room with Logan", asked Scott tiredly.

"Yea but I'm just vorried I guess", the teleporting mutant with bashful smile but earned a smirk from the young man with shaded eyes.

"Well I did see Mr. McCoy bring down some more bandages to the basement…", trailed off Scott his sunglasses shielding more than the deadly lights in his eyes. Kurt was happy go lucky mask had now cracked and found himself teleporting to the Danger Room… inside the Danger Room and at the worse place too. One turn of his furry blue head at first seeing nothing then seeing a white and green fist connect with his face with more force than a elephant's charge, he found himself on the floor clutching his face with agony clear on his face.

"Ouch", muttered the teenage boy as he looked up thanking God that his fur could cover his intense blush. There stood Chrys in his front of him with only a sport's bra, tennis shoes, and short shorts that practically shouted boy shorts to him. Her vine-like bush hair was in a ponytail with only a few strands hanging out of its bond giving her a working look to her. Her forest colored skin was sheathed with light sweat, one drop was trailing from the side of her face to the cleavage he saw in her shirt, 'please don't notice where my eyes are. Please oh please do not notice!'

"You okay Kurt", asked the nymph talking slightly out of breath from the work out, still oblivious to what she was doing to him.

"I'm alvight thanks", replied the religious demon trying to tear his eyes from her body to her face but failed.

"Then would you mind telling me… WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE IN THE DANGER ROOM? AND STOP STARING AT MY CHEST", she yelled getting his eyes to move.

'Oh no she noticed', thought Kurt teleporting back to his room, which was far away from an extremely angry Chrysanthemum.

Scott smirked at his fuzzy buddy saying in an unapologetic voice, "Sorry for worrying you Kurt."


	6. Detention with Brothers

**Detention with Brothers**

There wasn't much she could do now that she was there but it didn't help that she had the impulse to run away. None of the boys would stop staring at her like the lions that had been in the forest when they hunted or were feeling threatened. Fred couldn't fit in his chair but that didn't stop him from glaring at her with disgust in his beady eyes. Pietro looked her way looking enraged to be in the same school as the new student let alone the same room. Todd was looking at her with his yellow eyes and stink pointed straight at her as if ready to fire at any minute.

If the glares weren't an obvious note of being unwanted, then there wasn't much to her city know-how. She quietly moved to the back of the room away from the three teenage boys then looking down to get her homework, the teacher supervising them was more into the romantic novel in his spotted hands then what the students were doing so as long as they were in the room and quiet it was fine. This was her last detention before she was free and Wolverine would stop training her. Suddenly something hit her face, wet and slimy almost egg's insides kind of texture, she touched it then took it away from her face into her line of vision.

It was paper soaked in some kind of slime, which smelt of rotten eggs. What was that called? A.B.C. gum? No, that's not it. Cherry bomb? No. Well whatever it was, it made the three boys laugh at the curious forest dweller playing with the saliva-covered wad of paper. This seemed to be a ritual for them to do because they did it for the whole two and half hours of being the room all together. Once they were finally out of the building, Chrys took out her cell phone and manual, still not entirely sure how to use the device. 'So I press the menu button and then click contacts, then click who I want to call', she mentally instructed herself reading the book as she followed the directions.

She waited for a little while before the phone gave a clicking sound then Jean's voice accompanied by muffled noises, "Hello? Chrys is that you?"

"Yeah", replied the mutant hidden behind a mechanical illusion, "I'm coming back to the mansion now."

"Do you need a ride", asked the motherly figure of the group still hearing sounds of something muffling around the speaker.

"No I'll be fine. It's not that far away and I can take care of myself", answered Chrys indifferently, walking out of the parking lot going to the main street of the route to Xavier Institute.

"Alright, oh and Chrys", Jean said before the new student could hang up or press the wrong button… again. Chrys grunted in response growing annoyed of the sounds in the phone, "the screen goes against your ear, the numbers go against your mouth, and the red button is the one that ends the call or close the phone. Bye." A vein was showing itself on her forehead when she realized that she was holding it wrong again. She placed her music on and put it over her ears blocking her surrounding sounds as she walked to her new place of shelter.

Halfway to the mansion she felt eyes watching her since she left school grounds, no warmth in those eyes as they gaze at the green skinned forest mutant. 'I wish I was bare foot right now', though Chrys wasn't completely sure that her trees would help her on concrete. However she knew well enough that it was time to… run.

She dashed into the forest ditching her shoes in the process, while closing her eyes feeling the grass on her feet again. A smile grew on her lips feeling more at home doing her running. She remembered all the times during Physical Education the coach had looked at her strangely when the country girl asked if she could run barefoot. Using her natural power, she could see through the ground in a since, a technique that she had acquired by watching way too much Avatar the Last Airbender. The three that had been in detention with her were chasing her but why?

When she opened her hidden eyes, she was surrounded by some kind of cyclone that came out of nowhere blocking her vision of what was outside the circle. Suddenly her mind was speaking to her for the first time in six years with a echo, '_Danger… I'm sacred…_' No not now anytime in any other fight but now.

Finally the circle disappeared and it was revealed Pietro, Todd and Fred were all smirking at her with flashes in their eyes. "Hey you really think you're off the hook that easily", said Pietro readying to run if necessary and talking to fast for anyone to process what he even was saying.

"Yeah ya still got ya afta' detention lessons", Todd agreed while trying to look threatening and fail exceedingly. Yet the voice in Chrys's head kept whispering in echoes, she had to get out but it was too late to run. She had turned her back on the wrong person and felt two overwhelming arms around her squeezing her torturously from behind. She had promised the Professor that she wouldn't use her powers unless it was of absolute necessity but in this case the more she held back, the more she delayed the power bubbling from inside her very being.

"You had us by surprise the first time, now aren't so lucky are you", mocked the over grown teenager squeezing harder making her wince in pain at the newly acquired broken ribs she was receiving. She started to mutter under her breath but none of them paid much attention to the words for they were having too much fun seeing her suffer from what they thought was their doing.

'Jean… Professor… anyone…', she thought trying to keep the door locked with a rusted lock and key as instinct was seeping through the cracks of a wooden door. 'You guys better get here before bodies hit the floor…'

_Meanwhile at the Mansion_

Jean rushed to Cerebro where the professor was working with Wolverine who was wearing his uniform. "Jean", stated the professor taking his helmet off, "Get Kitty and Rogue, Hank and Logan will meet you at the X-van." Scott was working with the newly recruited mutants with Kurt as Jean collected the assigned teammates before mentally sending him a message with her telepathy.

'Scott, Chrys is in trouble', she began, 'don't let Kurt catch on to the danger. He might get hurt if he's involved.'

'I got you', he replied continuing to act as though nothing was wrong though when he paused it did raise hairs to Bobby but he didn't say anything about.

Meanwhile Jean tracked Chrys's brainwaves to the location but finding nothing but Chrys on the ground. Wolverine smelt the air around them instantly finding the uneasiness in the air, "That can't be good."

"Help", cried out someone in the trees. The X-men looked up to see members of the Brotherhood in the trees in danger of coming to them. Pietro was grabbing on to a branch for dear life as a root was pulling at his legs to keep him from running away from what seemed to be his doom. Fred was being consumed by several trees binding around him layer by layer consuming his form. Toad was being choked by a tree branch, which seemed to have murder on his mind.

Chrys stood up with tired and almost dead eyes in the expression on her face, she couldn't feel as the heroes looked on in confusion at her. Kitty couldn't quite find the very cranky girl that once yelled for being stuck in the ceiling but now an empty vessel of the mutant. Jean trying to communicate through her mind but not getting anywhere suddenly Wolverine spoke in his grunting voice, "Jean keep tryin' to talk to her, Rogue stay with Jean if you need to pull anything, Hank, Kitty and I will get these bozos out of the trees."

Jean tried to break her mind's walls, which were easier to get to than before when she tried, 'Chrys can you here me?' She still wasn't getting a response there was a static sound with white noise trying to form words. Suddenly she found herself getting a tug from the ankle, it didn't break Jean's concentration. 'Chrys if you can hear me stop this, someone might get hurt!' Again nothing but white noise until there was a child's voice coming to her clear as crystal.

'I'm afraid', the voice said, 'They wanted to hurt me.' Chrys's head lifted up to meet the two very different girls in a challenging voice, 'You want to hurt me.'

Jean was trying to guess what was going on, this obviously wasn't an advance in her power. The way she was speaking, may be a defense mechanism? 'Listen to me no one wants to hurt you', the redhead reassured, 'no one has to die today.' Wolverine, Beast and Kitty had already freed the Brotherhood, which ran away from the scene in fear of the mutant. They were all at the ready for a fight when they saw that the plants were creeping towards them like snakes ready to strike.

'You're lying', said the voice, 'Humans lie…. Human-mutants lie….' The negative thoughts continue throughout Chrys's mind. Rouge looked to Jean for the signal, with a disapproving frown she reluctantly nodded for Rouge to continue. Rouge ran with Kitty to the green skinned mutant as they fazed through the branches and trees to Chrys with Rouge's bare hand on Chrys's arm. Chrys snapped out of the trance as the flesh-to-flesh contact was made with a scream of pain and anger on her mind. "What the hell?"

Rouge stepped back with a bit seeing her new teammates memories, 'She did what?' Chrys frowned in confusion, looking around at all of the damage around the area finally finding she looking over the rest of the team. Rogue glared over at Chrys with the newfound knowledge of the mutant, Kitty hugged her soon joined by an angry protest of personal space from the forced participant of the action. She remained silent on the matter for now however she made a note to herself to confront the plant themed mutant about it later. Jean could sense Rouge's concern with suspicion she wanting to speak to the gothic female out of curiosity, Rogue noticed this, 'What?'

'You look like you just saw something that you weren't supposed to see', the redhead replied, Rogue glared but sent the images to the graduated student since she probably would've found out anyway. Jean absorbed this new information with a nod, 'We have to tell the Professor.' There was suddenly some tension in the area and they went back to the Mansion, Kurt was there at the yard with Scott when they pulled up. Scott tried to pull the little elf away from the scene but it was too late, as soon as the demon looking mutant saw the nymph looking one he panicked.

"Chrys", he exclaimed see the worn out teen, "Vhat happened?!" Jean and Rouge left the rest of the group with determined expressions on their faces going straight to the Professor's office.


End file.
